The Meeting
by Ranma Higurashi
Summary: Raimundo gets caught meeting up with someone in the middle of the night....SLASH!


Raimundo Pedrosa is a Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind in training. He lives in a temple with three other Xiaolin Dragons in training along with his Master and a Sheng Gong Wu sensing Dragon.

On this night, when the moon is new and the stars are bright and everyone is asleep in their makeshift beds, Raimundo is awake and out of his room. Lurking around the temple in an attempt to remain unseen, he quickly shuffles around the Sheng Gong Wu vault.

A faint whispering sound reaches his ears and Raimundo stops and looks around, sure he had heard something. 'Must have been the wind.' He thought, quickening his pace and leaving the temple all together. He isn't alone. A shadowy figure lurks some feet behind.

When Raimundo finally reaches his destination we see he is in an alley and he appears to be waiting for someone.

A shadow falls at Raimundo's feet. Is it the figure from before? No. It is apparently who Raimundo was waiting for as he smiles and beckons him closer.

Another shadow goes unnoticed in the corner. It whispers. Something dark and sinister perhaps? And in an instant is gone.

"Did you hear that?" Raimundo asks his companion as he looks around.

"No." His companion replies. "I didn't hear anything."

"Must've been the wind again."

"Must have."

The shadowy figure has returned. Only this time it has two other shadowy figures in tow. They are hidden some distance away. Far out of the hearing range of Raimundo and his companion.

"You see?" The first figure hisses in a low voice. "Raimundo has betrayed us again!"

"What are we going to do, Omi?" The second figure asks, slightly angry.

"I am not sure, Kimiko."

"Now, guys." The third figure interupts. "There might be a good explanation for all this."

"What kind of good reason could Raimundo have for secretly meeting up with Jack Spicer, Clay?" Kimiko hisses.

"Now, I don't know, but we can't be just jumpin' ta conclusions!"

"I am going to go find out!" Omi rushes towards Raimundo and Jack.

"No, Omi!"

"Get back here!"

"Raimundo!"

Raimundo looks up and pales. "Oh, no..." Omi is closing in and Kimiko and Clay aren't far behind.

"He-hey, there...Omi...What...What are you doing here?"

"That is what I would like to know!"

"Oh, well...Eh heh heh...It's a long story..."

"I do not care!"

Kimiko and Clay have finally caught up.

"Yeah, what he said, Rai!"

"I have to admit, partner, it looks mighty suspicious."

"Ah, well...Ah...ha ha...We..." Raimundo looks towards Jack. "Jack! What are you doing?"

In his anger Omi had dropped the Golden Tiger claws and the Shroud of Shadows. Jack noticed this and is bending towards them.

"Uh..."

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Omi rushes to touch the Sheng Gong Wu

"I accept! What's you challenge?"

"A Xiaolin game of Truth! I shall ask you a question and you must answer it truthfully! If you lie three times you lose the showdown!"

"Deal!"

"Xiaolin showdown! Gong Yi Tempai!" They yell as the alley changes around them. They are now both floating in the air atop large balloons with the Chinese character for 'Is' printed on it. Raimundo and the others are on ground below, watching.

"I shall go first, Jack Spicer! Why were you meeting out here with Raimundo?"

Jack looks to Raimundo who nods. "We always meet out here." The balloon spins, pinging and stays the same.

"Why are you avoiding the question!"

"Because I don't want to answer it." The balloon pings and spins again and still stays the same.

"Grr. What were you planning on doing out here!"

"Talk." The balloon does what it always does when a truthful answer has been given and stays the same.

"Jack Spicer! Why-"

"Ah ah ah! You've asked three questions in a row. I believe it's my turn." The balloon agrees, spinning, pinging, and staying the same.

"Fine!"

"Why'd you follow Raimundo?"

"I was worried about his safety!" The balloon makes a buzzing sound, spinning as it does so. The character on the front changes to the Chinese character for not. And then it pops. Another, smaller balloon is in its place.

"Ha! Liar!"

"Ask him how he knew I was gone!" Raimundo calls from the ground.

Jack nods, turning back to Omi. "Well?"

"I was awake and heard him leaving!" It's the truth.

"Alright then...Why's your ego so big!"

"My ego is not big!" Lie! Omi's balloon is even smaller.

"It is my turn to ask the questions now, Jack Spicer!"

"Well, ask away!"

"Umm...Why...Er...Why..."

"Ask him why he's such an evil jerk!" Kimiko calls, glaring from her spot near Clay.

"Right! Why _are_ you so evil?"

"I'm not. Not really, anyway." Truth!

Omi and everyone on the ground except Raimundo gasps in shock. Raimundo's grinning and looks smug.

"I-if that's true then why do you fight against us!"

"To protect you from Wuya. If anyone else were to be her lackey you probably wouldn't be winning as much. Actually, I know you wouldn't be winning as much. I lose on purpose." Another truth!

"Then why are you telling us this now?"

"Raimundo wanted me to." Truth again.

"I did? Huh. Who knew?

"Oh, shut up, Rai!" Jack yells to him.

"Why would you be willing to do what Raimundo says!"

Jack raises his eyebrow. "That's your fourth question, but I'll answer it anyway." He tells Omi. "Because I love him." This one is a big truth.

Raimundo gasps. "Jackie..." And the others are in shock. Too shocked to move.

"Well, my question to you, Omi, is why don't you have any hair?"

Omi is still too shocked to move and doesn't answer. A timer starts, counting down to zero. 10. 9. 8.

"Uh...Omi?"

7. 6. 5. 4.

"Hello?"

3. 2. 1. 0. Omi's balloon pops and this time there are none to replace it. "WAH!" He falls. Omi has lost the showdown.

Omi's fall knock the other two out of their shock and the rush to catch him. "Omi!" However, Jack's balloon is still in the air.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Why are you still up there!" Raimundo yells from the ground.

Jack shrugs. "I have no idea!" Lie!

"I guess you need to lie two more times to get down!" Raimundo yells up again.

"Yeah, I guess so! Hmm...Lie lie lie...I'm a boy genius!" Truth! Jack blinks. "Wow. I guess that really is true...Neat..."

"I told you!"

"Oh, shut up! Uh...I have no hand eye coordination!" Lie! POP "Wow, wasn't expecting that one to actually work...Uhm...One more...A lie...a lie..."

"How about, 'I'm a loser' !"

"But that's true!"

"Try it anyway!"

"Fine! I'm a loser!" Truth! "I told you!"

"Well, sorry! How about, 'Raimundo's a loser'!"

"That's true too!"

"What?"

"You hang out with me! That makes it true!"

"Oh, yeah...Well, you need to hurry up and get down here!"

"Why!"

"I want to hug you!"

This made the other three, who were already slightly, and I use this term loosely, freaked out, nearly faint. "You what?"

Jack blinks then smiles. "Well, I don't want a hug!" Lie! The balloon pops and Jack uses his heli-pack to hover safely to the ground.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Um...I'm not sure..."

Raimundo laughs and hugs Jack. "I love you, too." he whispers into his ear.

Jack smiles and whispers back, "I know, but we should probably stop now."

Raimundo's confused. "Why?"

"Your friends fainted."

"Oh."

They stop hugging and Raimundo turns around to find it's true. "You guys! Snap out of it! Honestly! You'd think it were the apocalypse or something!"

"Well, I'd better head, back home. Before Wuya figures out how to get out of her quote unquote prison."

"Speaking of Wuya, just where _is _she, anyway?"

Jack smirks and pulls something out of his back-pack, causing Raimundo to snicker. "Is that..heh heh...Is that a vacuum cleaner?"

"Heh. Yep. I made it just for this purpose."

"That is awesome."

"My mom was watching 'Casper' the other day. So, I kinda stole the idea from that. It works though."

"Once again, totally awesome."

"I really should be going though. She usually doesn't take more than on hour or two to get out and I don't want to be here when she does."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah." He starts his heli-pack. "Oh, here." He tosses Raimundo the Golden Tiger Claws he just won. "You might need this to get back to the temple. Bye, Raimundo. Love you." And flies off.

Raimundo gets a dreamy look on his face. "Bye Jackie. Love you too..."

RING! RING! "Huh?" Raimundo snaps out of his dreamy look and answers the cell phone in his pocket. "Hello?"

"And stop staring after me with that dreamy look on your face!"

Raimundo blushes. "I was not!"

"Yeah, you were! I can see you!"

"What? You can not!"

"Oh, yeah, I can! I've got the Falcon's Eye, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."Raimundo blushes harder.

Jack chuckles from over the phone. "And you might wanna drag your friends from their stupor. It's kinda disturbing."

Raimundo turns to look at them. "Oh, for the love a-! You guys! Wake up! I'll talk to you later, Jackie. This might take a while."

Jack laughs. "Yeah, alright. Love you."

Raimundo blushes again. "Love you too..."

"Heh...Bye."

"Bye..."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Omi's got the Orb of Tornami in his pocket." Then he hung up.

"The Orb of Tornami? How's that help? Oh!" He slaps his fist into his hand and grabs the Orb. "Orb of Tornami!" Water spews forth from the Orb, effectively reviving and soaking the remaining three Xiaolin Dragons.

"Wagh!"

"What in tarnation?"

"Rai! What'd you do that for?"

"Well, it was the only way to wake you guys up!"

"What happened?"

"You guys _fainted_."

"What?"

"No, that is not possible! For I do not faint!"

"Oh, it's very possible, Omi. For, yes, you _did_ faint!"

"Why in tarnation'd we faint?" Clay asks rubbing his neck. flash "Oh, wait...Never mind. I remember."

"You do! Tell me why!" Omi asks, bouncing. flash His eyes widen. "No, do not tell me...I remember also..."

"Well, what is it? I'm the only one who doesn't know and-" flash She turns green. "Never mind..."

Raimundo rolls his eyes. "Oh, honestly you guys! You act like you never suspected it."

"We didn't!"

"Huh? You didn't?"

"No!"

"Huh. Wow. Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Wow. I guess, I'm a better actor than I thought."

"Oh, shut up, Rai! Ugh...I feel like I need to desanitize my brain..."

"Oh, please! If hugging did that, I can just imagine what you'd be doing if I'd've kissed him!"

"Aagh! Bad mental picture! Bad mental picture!"

"Kimiko's gotta point there, buddy." Clay shudders. "That's not really something you should talk about."

"Oh, so I guess this means you don't wanna hear about the time we-"

"Aagh! Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!" Kimiko puts her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you!"

Raimundo snickers.

"Can we PLEASE just go back to the temple now?" Kimiko whines.

"That sounds like a good idea, Rai."

"Alright already! Sheesh! Let's go!"

"Hey...Where's Omi?" Kimiko asks.

Clay pointed at her feet. "He fainted again."

Raimundo snickers again. "So he never faints, huh? Here, Jackie gave us back the Golden Tiger Claws so we could get back to the temple. Clay, will you carry Omi?"

Clay nods and picks him up.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" The portal appears and they use it to go back to the temple.

Raimundo looks to the others as they return the Sheng Gong Wu to the vault. "Look, guys. I don't think Master Fung would understand, so if you guys could not tell him that would be great. You know at least until I'm ready to tell him myself." They walk into the hallway with their rooms and run straight into a certain someone.

"Tell me what, Raimundo?" Master Fung.

"M-Master Fung! N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Raimundo." He pulls out the Mind Reader Conch.

"Uh...That I've been sneaking out at night!" Raimundo makes up before Master Fung can use it. "Right guys?"

"Oh, yeah, right! Exactly!" The others agree.

"I'm sorry, Master Fung it won't happen again."

Master Fung raises his brow, studying Raimundo. "It certainly won't, Raimundo."

The Dragons sighed with relief. "It won't happen again, because you will not be here for it to."

"What?"

"I can not and will not tolerate being lied to. So unless you decide to tell me the truth right now, you will be expelled as a Dragon and I will send you home."

Raimundo is horrified.

"Master Fung-" Kimiko tries.

"No Kimiko. I must hear the truth from Raimundo."

Raimundo gulps. "Master Fung-"

"No, Rai, you can't!"

"You'll be kicked out!"

"I'll be kicked out either way. So, I might as well tell the truth."

"Rai..."

"Master Fung. I have been dating the enemy."

"Oh, is that all, Raimundo? You had me worried it was something important."

"You're not gonna kick him out?" Kimiko yells.

"Certainly not. I already knew about that."

"You did?" Raimundo shouts

"Of course. It was quite obvious."

"But he's the enemy! Don't you care?"

"Kimiko! You don't have to say it like that!"

"Well, he is!"

"Not at all. Jack's a good boy."

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear that coming out of Master Fungs mouth." Clay muses.

"So, wait. You knew this whole time?" Raimundo asks him.

"Indeed. It would have been hard not to."

"Even the whole protect us from Wuya thing?"

"Before you did."

"And you didn't tell us?" They all yell.

Master Fung shook his head. "You had to find out on your own."

"Bah...This is ridiculous...I'm going to bed!"

"Yeah" yawn "Me too." Kimiko agrees.

"I'll see y'all in the morning." Clay goes to put the still fainted Omi in his room.

"Before you do..." Master Fung stops them."Raimundo, what happened to Omi?"

"Uhh...Omi...? He...fell asleep on the way back?"

"Raimundo..."

"All right, all right! He fainted! Ya happy now!"

"Very. Good night."

"'Night Master Fung." They chorus.

"Oh and Raimundo?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to do extra chores around the temple for this little stunt."

"Aww, man!"

-----

------- (Kinda. Just imagine the dotted lines aren't dotted and those last two lines are curved more. A whole lot more.)

**-**

**/ \**

**/ \ **

\

(Ditto with the dotted lines on this one.)

**/ \**

** \**


End file.
